


Loving you

by WhyDidIDoThis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, angst and fluff y'all, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidIDoThis/pseuds/WhyDidIDoThis
Summary: Supercorp prompts





	1. Supercorptober Day 1: Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost nothing, but it's everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first real attempt at writing so I'm just gonna drop this here and run

“Hey.”

“Hey,” is the low reply she gets.

It’s tentative, neither of them really over the hurt the last months have brought, but it’s something. It’s just enough to help Kara breathe a little, like recovering from one of Alex’s sharp elbows to her stomach when they spar. It’s almost nothing, but it’s everything.

“I brought you something,” she says, lightly shaking the greasy bag in her hands. She has been letting Lena set the pace since they last met, since they were finally done screaming and crying and just gave into exhaustion and _listened_ to each other. But today– today Kara needed her. She’d had a crappy day at CatCo and an even crappier night as Supergirl which ended with J’onn yelling at her for being reckless. All she wanted was Lena, her soft words and gentle looks, no matter how small.

So here she is, unannounced and frankly still recovering from the death glare Jess had sent her after Lena told her to let her in. But she’s here and Lena hasn’t kicked her out yet. Her heart lifts a little when the brunette doesn’t recoil at the sight of her, like she did during those first weeks.

“Is that–hmm”, Lena stops herself for a second, far too eager, she berates herself. “What is that?”

Kara gives her a shy smile, knows that Lena knows exactly what’s in the bag. “Your favourite.”

The brunette perks up at that, still hesitant, _so so_ hesitant around Kara, like any sudden moves will break this fragile thing between them. But there is perking up and Kara will take whatever she can.

She steps slowly towards the couch, giving Lena more than enough time to tell her to leave the bag and go. But she doesn’t and Kara sits, drops the bag on the coffee table and looks up at Lena, waiting.

The brunette takes her time, looks at Kara like a skittish animal being bribed with ham. But eventually she gets up and joins Kara. When she sits — so far away, too fucking far — they both let out a heavy sigh, relief and fear and so much more all in a single breath. Kara thanks Rao for it. She’s been doing that a lot lately whenever Lena allows herself to take another step for them. There have been some texts, like they’re making sure neither of them is going anywhere. But this is the first time they’ve sat together in a long time.

“Let’s see it then,” Lena says. Her tone is light, not like it used to be but so much better than the painful strain her voice carried after–. Kara almost cries.

She pulls out the carton boxes of onion rings from the bag, along with a giant wad of tissues. Lena always pretended to hate it, complained about the grease on her furniture and her hands, berating Kara for ruining her diet. But she’d eat them anyway.

“I got the garlic ones too,” Kara says, trying desperately to fill the silence. “I know how much you like them.”

“Seems like you brought a bit more than that.” Lena’s voice is still low but there is a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

It’s true. Kara definitely went overboard, bought pretty much every flavour and size they had.

“I had a really crappy day,” she shrugs with a soft smile of her own.

Lena lifts her head fully at that, her chin raised as she looks Kara in the eyes. The blonde holds her breath and looks away, ringing her hands. Worried Lena might think her comment was some sort of trap, something to get the brunette to feel sorry for her. Alex has been chewing her out lately for overthinking everything about Lena. She can’t help it anyway.

After regarding her closely for what feels like hours, Lena turns and reaches for an onion ring. “Tell me?”

It’s probably impossible but Kara almost has a stroke right there. The joy she feels is like nothing before. Lena still cares, Lena is still here. After all the pain and anger and hurt, she wants to know about Kara’s shitty day.

So Kara tells her. She tells her about Snapper getting meaner every day. Tells her how a little girl’s terrified screams made her panic and change into her super suit in a not-so secluded street regardless of who might see. Something flicker’s in Lena’s eyes at the mention of her alterego but she keeps talking. No more secrets, they’d agreed. No more hiding, no more pussyfooting around it.

And so they sit and Kara talks and they eat their mountain of onion rings. Lena stays quiet, not up for saying much still so retracted into her shell.

It’s everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thereandtrashagain on tumblr  
@issasmurf on twitter


	2. Supercorptober Day 2: Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s fine. Totally chill. Nothing to see here.
> 
> Except she’s not fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc honestly, Katie in red lipstick is amazing, but even darker colours? gives me an aneurysm every time. Set sometime around season 2 except Kelly is already around bc I love her.

She’s fine. Totally chill. Nothing to see here.

Except she’s not fine. Not even a little bit. Because Lena apparently decided tonight was the night she was going to kill Kara. Really, at this point she should be more than costumed to the brunette knocking the breath out of her whenever they see each other. But she really outdid herself this time. Evil, evil Luthor.

They were at the alien bar, decompressing after a long week. Kara had called Lena earlier to ask — beg — her to come. “I’ll try,” Lena had said, in a tone that told Kara she probably would not be joining them. She knew the young CEO was still uncomfortable around her friends, mainly Alex and James. But she thought things were better now. Kelly had taken immediately to Lena and Kara had hoped her attitude would help soften her brother and girlfriend. They were definitely less hostile, but still gave Lena the cold shoulder on the rare occasions she was around.

She hid her disappointment well, told Lena she knew how busy she was, how tired she must be. Still, sitting on the booth, surrounded by all the people she loved, Kara wished she had bit more persistent just this once.

And then Lena walked in leather jeans and a million piercings in her ears and _black lipstick_.

Since they’ve known each other, Kara has rarely ever seen Lena without lipstick. It’s part of the armour, she’d explained to her once. As their friendship grew stronger and Lena started spending time at her place, Kara started finding lipstick tubes in random places — bright red between the couch cushions, burgundy in the bathroom, light pink on the kitchen counter. But not this, never this. And she wasn’t ready for it.

Kelly spots Lena immediately and waves her over. The brunette smiles back, starts walking towards them and Kara swears her heart will beat out of her chest with every step.

She’s not completely obliviously, knows friends don’t think about each other the way she thinks of Lena. But here’s the thing — she’s pretty sure she’s not the only one thinking like that. Because Lena has been a lot more touchy lately, cuddling with Kara on movie nights without prompting. She has also been _flirty_. Kara has seen Lena flirt in the past, didn’t really enjoy watching it happen in front of her, but still, she knows what it looks like — and it looks like Lena pulling her into a hug with a soft, breathy “hello” and kiss on the cheek that would have put the blonde on the floor if she were standing. Eventually Kara stammers out her own greetings and pulls the brunette down to sit next to her — nevermind that there is barely any space and Lena is pretty much on her lap.

The night progresses well enough. Alex and James still aren’t fully welcoming but Kara sees the well-placed elbow jabs Kelly gifts them with and their attitude becomes less aggressive. Lena seems to become more comfortable as the night goes on, laughing at Winn’s antics. Kara tries hard to focus on the conversations going around her but her eyes never stray too far from Lena’s black-stained lips.

The group ends up moving to the pool table but Kara and Lena stay behind. They pretend they want to finish their drinks first, but both know they just want some time for themselves. Kara still can’t do much more than stare at Lena’s lips but it’s not like it’s her fault anyway. Because although the lipstick is a deep matte-black, Lena keeps licking at her lips, making them all shiny and the stark contrast of that pink tongue and the dark lipstick makes Kara want to lean in and bite— _down girl_.

“Do you like it?” Lena asks; doesn’t even try to conceal her smirk, knowing fully well the answer to her question.

The alcohol in Kara’s system makes her braver than she should be really, and she plays coy. “Like what?”

Lena chuckles at that — deep and hoarse from the scotch she’s been nursing. She licks her lips again and Kara’s eyes immediately follow the motion. If she lets out a little whimper that’s her business, thank you very much.

The brunette laugh again, loud and free this time. And Kara is leaning in, enthralled by the full lips in front of her. Lena’s breath hitches and the blonde stops immediately, looks at her friend fully, searching her eyes. “Go on. It tastes like cherry, you know?” And really, what is Kara supposed to do? It would be criminal to not kiss her now. And as Supergirl, it’s her duty to not do anything criminal, right? So yeah.

The kiss is soft — so soft — and wow it really does taste like cherry. It’s far too short, both unable to handle much more than a quick peck with the way they’re barely breathing and their hearts are hammering away. But when they part Lena is smiling, full and big and oh so pretty in black.

She is definitely dying tonight, but when Lena’s lips fall down on hers once again, she decides she’s fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure, I don't wear make up so I have no idea if flavoured matte lipsticks are actually a thing. if they're not, they should be. 
> 
> @thereandtrashagain on tumblr  
@issasmurf on twitter


	3. Supercorptober Day 3: Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wears glasses and Kara can't take the adorableness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay. I got hella sick and work has been S T R E S S.  
this is very short bc I was already sick when I wrote it and wasn't really inspired... anyway, I have more chapters written, hopefully I'll get more up today.

The first time Kara sees Lena wearing glasses is after their first time. After weeks of what Alex referred to as their “ridiculous chastity courtship”, they had spent the night at the younger Luthor’s apartment. When Kara woke up, she was greeted with the loveliest sight in the world — Lena sitting prettily against the headboard, reading and humming. The giant glasses on her face had Kara up in an instant.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” she said. Lena had shrugged at her shock, a small smirk playing on her lips. “I usually wear contacts. But I forgot to take them out last night so my eyes are a bit sore.” The memory of why she had failed to remove the contacts makes Kara flush all over and suddenly she forgets all about the glasses and decides to focus instead on her very naked girlfriend.

The sight of Lena in glasses is still uncommon enough that it surprises Kara. She is always taken aback by how young they make the brunette look and the thought that her girlfriend was such a brilliant and accomplished CEO at just 25 never fails to give her whiplash — “can’t believe my sister is a cougar,” Alex had said when Kara told her about dating Lena. If Kara maybe punched her arm a bit too hard at that, well, she had it coming.

The point is, the glasses are cute. Especially when Lena’s just relaxing and forgoes the heavy make-up she uses as an armour. They are so large and bulky, Kara can’t help but comment on the adorableness of it all whenever she gets to see it.

It never fails to make Lena blush and smile softly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thereandtrashagain on tumblr  
@issasmurf on twitter


	4. Supercorptober Day 4: Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s favourite colour is green

Lena’s favourite colour is green. She doesn’t really know why, it just is. Maybe it’s the sentimentality of it all. Ever since she learned of her mother’s Irish roots, she had been fascinated with the country’s green hills. Maybe it’s because her eyes were the only thing Lillian never cared enough about to make her hate them.

Whatever the reason, Lena’s favourite colour is green. And allowing Kara access to this information was a mistake. See, Lena loves her wife dearly, but the blonde can go overboard sometimes. Like that time when she wanted to paint the living room in their brand new house green — because “It would make you smile as soon as you walked in, baby!”. Or when she tried dyeing her pubic hair green for St. Patrick’s Day — it definitely didn’t work and she would have gotten a massive rash if she were human. “But it made you laugh!”, she would protest, whenever Lena brought it up. 

Lena definitely hated green when it cracked her wife’s skin. Thankfully, she had developed her technology enough that Kara was now pretty much invulnerable to kryptonite, but the memories of the blonde writhing in pain as bright green showed through her skin were the source of many of Lena’s nightmares.

Her love for green was firmly restored when their daughter was born. Lori mostly shared Kara’s facial features, but her dark hair and bright green eyes were all Lena. After many, _so many_, painful hours of labour, she finally came face to face with her daughter and those eyes reeled her in immediately, she knew instantly that little girl would have her mothers wrapped around her little finger.__

_ _Kara’s favourite colour was white. She liked the absence of colour, the brightness and the idea that you could make something new from it._ _

_ _She had a particular dislike for green, frankly. It was the colour of all things evil after all — kryptonite, slime spewed out by rogue aliens, kale. But Lena Luthor’s eyes were anything but evil. They were bright and sharp, a sign of the bright mind behind them. Even though there was so much pain hidden behind those eyes when Kara and Lena met, they were also warm and caring. And the blonde likes to think she helped that pain fade away over the years._ _

_ _Maybe green wasn’t such a bad colour after all. _ _

_ _When she met her daughter for the first time, she was terrified. She felt like she was 13 again, afraid to hold anyone lest she break them. But Lena was there, with her warm and kind eyes, telling her she knew Kara would never hurt their daughter, just like she had never hurt her. And so Kara held their daughter all night long, mesmerised by her tiny features and her bright eyes._ _

_ _Yeah, green was definitely becoming her favourite colour._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thereandtrashagain on tumblr  
@issasmurf on twitter


	5. Supercorptober Day 19: Button-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where everything is fine and Lena has some thoughts on Kara’s new wardrobe.  
(also bc I’m salty at sg’s blatant misogyny with a nice dash of homophobia at putting Kara in the ugliest, most feminine dresses possible now that supergirl has pants just so she won’t look _too gay _)

"What are you wearing?”

Kara looks down at her dress, smooths out invisible crinkles. “A dress?”

“I can see that, but why?” Lena’s question comes with an adorable confused frown and Kara almost says something stupid like _do you want me to take it off?_. Not really appropriate to blurt that out in the busy place they chose for lunch. “I just mean it’s not really your style.”

The question shouldn’t surprise Kara. It was a drastic change really, she didn’t really wear dresses on a daily basis after all. She tugs uncomfortably at the hem, much too short for her liking.

“I thought I should change it up y’know,” she hesitates and lowers her voice. “Supergirl has pants now, so…” 

“So… you wanted Kara to wear skirts?” Lena asks, still with the adorable frown.

“Yeah, y’know… Just thought I could look more feminine,” she stutters. Lena sees right trough her, of course, but thankfully doesn’t push. “Do you not like it?”

“You look beautiful, darling!” Lena’s answer is immediate, with no signs of hesitation and Kara lets out a relieved breath.

Later that night, Lena strides in and plants one on her so fast it makes Kara dizzy. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to the feeling of kissing Lena. But she can tell something is off. Her girlfriend is usually so soft and mellow when she comes over (nearly every night now) that her bravado throws Kara in for a loop. “Everything okay?” Lena’s shoulders drop at the question and she looks away, suddenly shy and hesitant. “You know you can tell me anything, right baby?”

“I know,” the nickname never fails to make her blush and maybe Kara is a little proud that she’s the only one who can make Lena Luthor’s pretty face turn pink. “I just… I don’t want you to take this wrong and be upset.” The frown from this afternoon is back and Kara doesn’t like it.

“It’s okay, just tell me. You know I can never be upset at you,” she gives the brunette what she hopes is a reassuring smile. At that, Lena takes a deep breath and hands her the bag she had kept behind her back. Kara takes it, slowly, looking questioningly at her girlfriend. She opens the back to reveal a beautiful button-up, navy blue and oh so soft. 

“I just… You look beautiful in dresses, you really do, but I can tell you’re uncomfortable in them,” Lena blurts out before Kara can say or do anything other than look utterly confused. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to force yourself into this uber-feminine look just because Supergirl has pants now. You should still be yourself and wear whatever the fuck you want and feel comfortable in.” She’s rambling. Kara had never seen Lana ramble before. “And I’m sorry if this is all wrong and you’re actually wearing them because you like them and just want to try something new like you said, but I just can’t shake this feeling that you’re really miserable and-“

“Breathe, baby.” Kara can’t stop the soft smile at Lena’s thoughtfulness. “You- you’re right, they’re not my thing,” she admits. “I guess I felt maybe because I used to wear the skirt as Supergirl and the slacks and shirts as Kara Danvers I had to switch it up. Just so I wouldn’t look too…”

“Too gay? Too butch?” Lena prompts, not unkindly.

Kara shrugs, doesn’t really have the words to explain it. It’s not like the people who know about her secret would care and those who didn’t know, well… they wouldn’t be able to tell.

“You should feel comfortable in what you choose to wear,” Lena says softly, taking her hand. “And I know it’s hard, but you don’t have to care about what other people think about it.” 

Kara nods at that, lets out a shaky breath and grabs the shirt again. “This looks amazing.” Her girlfriend smiles at that, and kisses her cheek gently. “I think it will bring out your eyes.”

Feeling giddy, Kara zaps to the bedroom to change out of her pjs immediately, smiling as she hears Lena laugh. “What are you doing? I thought we were staying in tonight?”

“No way,” Kara says, coming out in crisp black trousers and her new button-up. “I gotta show off, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thereandtrashagain on tumblr  
@issasmurf on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> @thereandtrashagain on tumblr  
@issasmurf on twitter


End file.
